Kanji's Records
by TheTameLionsHonor
Summary: Kanji is a nomad and as such has been all over Tamriel. This has led to numerous notable exploits that are told here in the Elder Scrolls book style by several different authors.


_The story of a duel as told by Derkeethus of Dark Water Crossing_

I find it fortunate that my old friend Brandis came into some fortune and allowed me to move from the small mountain town of Dark Water Crossing to the city of Riften (though I do dread the presence of the now resurgent Thieves Guild). However, I scribe now to tell of a wondrous duel that graced me as I entered Riften for the first time.

I was wandering the marketplace in the center of town, looking for my good friend Brandis when I noticed a crowd of people. It seems I had learned nothing from my unfortunate capture by the Falmer back at Dark Water Crossing because my curiosity got the better of me and I navigated my way through the crowd to see something I won't soon forget.

Now, being from a small mountain town, I had not heard of the exploits or even the arrival of the last Lilmothiit in Tamriel, Kanji Vanquen Lintharion. However, I had heard of the Valenwood mage protégé, Aramril, so seeing a Lilmothiit and the mage wonder standing for a duel struck me as incredibly dangerous for the Lilmothiit race. Despite this, I managed to worm my way to the front of the crowd to hear properly, though the roars of the crowd were loud enough that this may not be one-hundred percent accurate.

Aramril was the first to speak, "I'm surprised you showed Kanji."

Kanji smirked, "who do you think I am?"

"Well then, enough of these formalities! Let's go!"

"No holds barred!"

Kanji drew a magnificent, two-bladed sword that looked like it was made of bronze, (rarely seen in Skyrim) just as Aramril cast a bolt of frost. The shot missed by a mile and Kanji rushed in, posed to strike. Just as he swung though, Aramril vanished. Kanji desperately searched for his target before hearing the sound of a charged spell and dodging a torrent of flame.

I don't know what it was, but Kanji was clearly desperate to avoid any and all fire. Perhaps he had an experience like mine but with fire magic, I'll never know but Kanji immediately retaliated with a ferocity I have not seen since. Rapid slashes flew all around until his blade struck her ward. Now revealed, Aramril immediately jumped back and cast a blizzard that sent Kanji flying backwards. However, he was barely phased when he stood up, leaving Aramril confused.

Kanji sheathed his blade, "well well, you're not like other mages I've fought…" He began to walk away before taking a deep breath, "I'm fine with that, so let's try this the hard way!"

With that, he drew a Nordic bow and fired an arrow that sparked with immense magical force and blew a hole in some poor merchant's stall. Aramril was more than a little unnerved but the cheers of the crowd, my own included, encouraged her to start flinging more spells.

Flames, sparks and blasts of cold wind all amplified the air as the fighting turned ferocious. Eventually though, Aramril's magic began to dry, I assume as she was casting lower power spells, and I witnessed her last ditch attempt to end the fight. With a word filled with rage, she hit the ground with a bolt of magic and loose stones began to gather in a cloud of dust, clamping together around one of Aramril's soul gems and formed an earth construct that reminded me of the Dwarven Centurions.

More than a little arrogant, Aramril taunted him, "now what are you going to do Kanji?"

Unfazed and reckless, Kanji charged what I can only describe as an Earth Atronarch. He unleashed his blade in a fury of sparks from magic and metal striking stone. Despite its rough form, Kanji soon showed that he could outlast any opponent and cut down the beast once its magic had begun to run out.

Out of magic, potions, weapons and all other means of defense, Aramril ran with her tail between her legs (figuratively of course). The crowd traded coins and cheered in celebration of the wondrous duel that I won't soon forget.


End file.
